Moving to Las Vegas-best decision I ever made
by KTaylorCSI
Summary: Morganders story! Told from Morgan's POV as a reflection on her life with Greg and Vegas. Snickers mentioned :)


**A/N- This idea came to me, and stuck in my head. I love the ship of Morganders just as much as I love Snickers. Thanks to Kayla, Lea, and Zoe to keep the inspiration and ship alive! :) Ya'll rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI characters, only my own. I hope one day the CSI Writers bring Greg and Morgan together! **

**Enjoy! **

Moving to Las Vegas-best decision I ever made

Thinking back on the my life, and all the events I can say I'm very blessed. Moving from LA to Las Vegas was one of the best decisions of my life. Not only did I reconcile my relationship with my dad, I gained a family I wouldn't trade for the world. I met the man who would steal my heart.

Walking into the Las Vegas Crime Lab my heart was pounding. I hadn't really spoken to my dad in a long time, and was not sure if he would accept me wanting to work here. I spotted Nick right away (I'd remembered him from LA), and was introduced to Greg Sanders. He was flustered but so adorable. We'd talked during the Haskell case but seeing him in person, I felt a fluttering in my heart.

Greg and I were paired often on cases, and I never thought I'd enjoy working a crime scene so much. We made a great team, and impressed everyone on our solve rate. After I was kidnapped, shot; Greg started to hang around more. The night I came home from the hospital he was there. Every morning after shift, he was there. Always checking on me, always caring. When we had a night off together, we'd cook dinner together, have a few beers and watch movies.

This became a routine we fell comfortable in to. Neither of us realized we had fallen into a strange relationship; yet neither of us wanted to make that first move. Then one night, it happened. Smiling I remember his lips on mine, his hands in my hair, back of my neck pulling me closer. I could no longer deny my feelings for him-I was in love with Greg Sanders. Pulling apart, our breathing labored, we stared at each other. Smiling and blushing; I suddenly felt shy. Who was I kidding, this was my best friend, and I didn't want to screw that up. Greg was the first to speak. All he could say was "Wow, I've been wanting to do that since I met you." I agreed with him, but shared my fears. We then stayed up all night discussing what was happening to us.

Walking into the lab that night, we were tired but couldn't keep the goofy grins off our faces. Nick and Sara noticed first, but of course they were in a bliss of their own. They were fresh off their honeymoon, and had a beautiful baby boy that we all loved. They congratulated us on finally realizing what was happening between us. Finn was next to congratulate us. She gave us both hugs, and wished us all the luck. I knew she was still haunted by our "girl's trip", and I hope she found the love and happiness that I had.

Three months after we became official, Greg proposed. We'd gone up to Red Rock to hike, which was a common outing for us. He was always trying to prove to me that the desert was a beautiful place. After that evening, he'd convinced me. He'd either made a solo trip earlier or had some help, but either way it was amazing. Up on a ridge in seashells and rocks was a mural "Morgan Brody, you are my life. Will you Marry Me?" Crying I had turned, my mouth opened in an "O" to see Greg on his knees. In his hand was a beautiful diamond ring surrounded by emeralds. Seeing loose rocks, I walked past him which left him wondering what I was doing. Once I was done I turned and smiled at him, ducking my head. He stood up and walked over; shouting when he saw "YES" written in rocks. He placed the ring on my hand, and in the setting sun we shared a passionate kissed.

We decided on a spring wedding. Sara and Finn were my bridesmaids, Nick and Hodges the groomsmen. We held the ceremony at sunset, the mountains in the background. It seemed like a blur to me-my dad walking me down the aisle, seeing Greg in his tux at the alter, saying our vows, the kiss to seal it. We danced at the reception, fed each other cake, laughed at Sara and Nick's speeches, then we were off to our honeymoon. I wanted to take Greg to the beach, so we decided to fly to the Bahamas, but didn't see much of the beach. We'd waited till our honeymoon to consummate the relationship, and the sex was worth the wait.

Six months later I found out I was pregnant. We'd discussed having children, but not for awhile. I was nervous on how Greg would react. He was so excited! When we found out we were having a girl, my husband cried. He talked to my growing belly every night; he wanted his little girl to know her daddy. Sara was a huge support for it all, sharing tricks for morning sickness, how to maneuver around with a belly. We'd offered to babysit Grayson on many occasions for the practice. That kid, he is going to be a heart breaker. He already has Nick's Texan charm, and with his teeth coming in-it's Sara's gaped tooth smile. Nick joked he would charm our little girl, and Greg became the over protected daddy! Declaring she wasn't dating till she was 40!

The birth of our little girl was more traumatic than it should have been. I'd gone into labor while Greg was at work, and had to call Sara to take me to Desert Palm. After 14 hours of labor, the decision was made for a c-section, as her life was in danger. I was rushed to surgery, and soon the cry of my daughter filled the OR. Olivia Rose Sanders, 7 pounds even, 19 inches long, our pride and joy entered this world with a fight. Once she was cleaned and wrapped, Greg introduced her to the gang, and then brought her back to my arms.

Watching my daughter grow was amazing. She crawled, walked, all at an early age. By the age of two she was talking all the time, showing her intelligence. A daddy's girl and grandpa's girl, she had them both wrapped around her finger. Age three brought her brother, Raylon William, a bright eyed rambunctious child. He was going to be another crazy goofy mini Greg. This year also brought the Stokes's twins. Melissa Lynette and Joshua Tex.

When Olivia was five, and Raylon barely two, we lost my dad suddenly. I felt lost, and fell into a depression. My husband was my saving grace. I couldn't ask for a better man. He has matured into a great supervisor, a wonderful attentive father, and a loving husband.

Yes ,I am a lucky woman. Rolling over I feel his hand lay on my swollen belly. I am a month out from my due date. We are having another little girl-name still to be determined. Sighing I feel the bed move and my six year old daughter is crawling in bed with us. I know soon her brother will be waking up, and wanting to be in bed with us. Greg wakes up and pulls her to him, giving sloppy kisses on her cheek. I hear her giggling and a muffled "Daddy" as she tries to escape. This has become a ritual with these two. Soon she is running back to her room to play. Rolling over I face my husband and smile.

"I love you Gregory Sanders. You have given me the greatest life." He smiles, "I love you Morgan Sanders. You have blessed me with beautiful children, given me the courage to pursue promotions, and I don't know where I would be without you." He leans in for a kiss, just as our son wakes up yelling for us.

Laying back down, I watch as he gets up to gather our son. Smiling I know moving to Las Vegas was the best decision I had ever made.

**A/N- Please review! I love writing, and the feedback helps! Thanks for reading! XOXO :) 3**


End file.
